


Jealous

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma gives another male cat some attention and Killy Cat gets jealous.





	Jealous

“Aren’t you a handsome little guy?“ Emma cooed as she petted the ginger cat that had begun visiting their Storybrooke home.

Killian, in cat form once again, sat inside in the shade, glaring at the male cat that had stolen his wife’s attention. He knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of another cat, when he wasn’t even really one himself, but he couldn’t prevent the instinctual need to make it clear that Emma was his human.

He jumped down from the windowsill and padded out the kitchen door and over to his Swan. He ignored the other cat, focusing on getting his Swan’s attention by nudging his head against her and tapping his paw on her leg.

“Hey babe, come to get some sun?“ she asked, smiling down to him but she continued to pet the other cat, the intruder.

Killian pushed his way up onto her lap and stood directly in her line of sight, trying to distract her from her petting.

“Are you jealous, Killy Cat?“ she teased, using both hands to pet them both.

Killian huffed and pulled away from her grip, choosing to pounce on the ginger cat instead of enjoying the fuss. He smacked the other cat with his paw, growling and hissing in warning.

The ginger cat jumped up onto its paws and fought back, fluffing itself up and growling at the much smaller kitten.

Killian saw red when the other cat showed signs of fighting back. This was _his_ home with _his_ Emma and he wouldn’t allow another male to make it his home too. He growled again and swiped at the other cat with his sharp claws, beginning to pace around threateningly.

The ginger cat soon gave up its fight and fled the garden as fast as it could, not wanting to take part in a territory battle.

Emma laughed when she took hold of her still fluffed up pirate cat husband, cuddling him on her lap, “Don’t you worry, Killy Cat, you’ll never be ousted by another cat.”


End file.
